


Mandos is the New Black

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orange is the New Black, Background Fingon/Maedhros - Freeform, Dark Crack, Ficlet, Fingon is Alex Vause, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Silmaril is Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Maedhros, Halls of Mandos, OITNB AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandos is the New Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzelle/gifts).



"A self-slaughter, huh? Well, that’s pretty uncommon. Most people get dragged in here kicking and screaming,” said the Maia who had come to collect Maedhros’ naked and befuddled fëa from what seemed like the Everlasting-Dark, but was, in fact, one of the dimmer Halls of Mandos.

“Now, if you’d bend over, we’ll check to see if you’ve smuggled in something that you really shouldn’t have!” The Maia chuckled and shook his head ruefully. “Should’ve seen what Fëanáro tried to bring in.” 

“I don’t have a body,” Maedhros said coldly. “I can’t bring in anything.”

“Not things, no. But ideas? Oaths? Obsessions? Best just leave them here and pick them up when you're released.” Suddenly, the Maia’s jovial face became deadly serious. “If you’d please, Nelyafinwë.”

 *****

Maedhros hardly heard what his guide, Orodreth, was twittering about as they drifted through the various, innumerable corridors of Mandos. Other people, curious to see the new arrival, came toward him. Some, he recognized, others, he didn’t. Soon, they grew into quite a crowd. Perhaps Mandos drained the passions from its inmates, for the crowd was not quite hostile toward Maedhros -- at least, not yet.

A disembodied voice overhead announced that today Vairë would be embroidering the establishment of the Númenórean tax courts. There were groans and shouts from the crowd. 

“There’s never anything good on these days,” said a familiar voice in the back. “I’d slay ten different kinsmen for a nice battle! Or hunt -- or both!”

Maedhros turned to the direction of the voice — he was sure it was Celegorm — when suddenly someone surged out of the crowd and slapped him full on the face. It was Fingon, who glared at him. Maedhros staggered back, shocked.

How had that _hurt?_


End file.
